


No More Games

by DesertVixen



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: There would be no more Games.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfRampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/gifts).



There would be no more Hunger Games.

There would be no more Victors.

More importantly, there would be no more Tributes. No more children sacrificed in the name of “unity”. 

No more Victors would be forced to coach Tributes to their death, in the hopes that they might escape by becoming a Victor.

As time passed, and there were no more Games, the language shifted. Victors became Survivors, dealing with their own traumas. Tributes – the less fortunate Tributes – were memorialized, instead of forgotten in the rush of the Games. 

Survivors began to heal, knowing their children would never be... Tributes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
